A blockchain is a chain of blocks used to store data that is immutable. Each block in the blockchain can be traced back to a previous block in the chain using the hash of the previous block and the data stored in the current block. Once recorded, the data in any given block cannot be altered retroactively without alteration of all subsequent blocks. Typical blockchains are used to record transactions of cryptocurrencies and smart contracts. These implementations of blockchain technology are stand-alone, independent solutions for their own blockchain. They do not reference foreign blockchains nor do they provide the capacity to do so. They utilize mathematical hashes of their data and a community consensus of blockchain miners to prove authenticity of their data and maintain immutability. They do not share mathematical hashes nor provide for foreign blockchain hashes to be cross-referenced or included in their blockchains, nor do they allow for their miners to provide outside consensus for other blockchains or vice versa.